The objective of the proposed research is to develop an integrated system for DNA sequencing by synthesis (SBS) using cleavable fluorescent nucleotide reversible terminators. We will (1) design and synthesize a library of 2'-deoxynucleotide analogues that each consists of a unique fluorescent dye attached to the base through a cleavable linker, and whose 3'-OH group is modulated as a reversible terminator in polymerase reaction. These nucleotide analogues are designed in such a way that after they are incorporated into the growing strand of DNA in the polymerase reaction, the fluorescent dyes are cleaved by irradiation at 355 nm or by specific chemical reagents in a mild condition that is compatible with DNA, and the 3'-OH can be regenerated to continue the polymerase reaction; (2) develop an "ePCR-bead-on-chip (ePBC)" approach for amplifying and immobilizing DNA products for sequencing by synthesis (SBS). The ePBC approach is based on emulsion PCR on beads and then covalently immobilizing the beads, each containing many copies of unique amplified DNA templates on a chip; (3) evaluate and implement a 4-color SBS system consisting of a laser induced photolysis device, a liquid handling module, and a high sensitivity CCD based 4-color fluorescence imager for sequencing a variety of DNA templates; (4) develop a library construction method for pair-end sequencing of DNA clones using the sequencing chemistry developed in aim 1, the ePBC DNA chip that is developed in aim 2, and the 4-color SBS system in aim 3 for sequencing BAC clones from bacteria and other model organisms. This new system for genome sequencing and resequencing will have wide applications in biology and biomedical research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]